


妥协

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: dele (TV), deleディーリー, 人生删除事务所
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: CP：如标题原作：日剧《dele 人生删除事务所》警告：继续第二集人设cp，和上一篇文没有任何关系，全文胡诌，期待第三集
Relationships: 坂上圭司/真柴祐太郎, 真柴祐太郎/坂上圭司





	妥协

自从某天早上看到坂上圭司戴着耳机双手在桌子上打节奏的样子后，真柴祐太郎学会了敲门也比别人用力几分，免得里面的人没有听到一副明明沉浸在自己世界里却被撞破的场面，毕竟要当作没事发生，表面上容易，心里头总是有些尴尬。对于磨合期的两个人来说，真柴觉得自己多做些什么都超级没有问题的，因为他明显感觉到坂上在工作时已经十分让步，放手给真柴顺着自己的想法去进行。

真柴贴在dele.LIFE的牌子旁边，有节奏地敲响了门，又过了几秒钟才推门进去，不出意外地看到电脑屏幕后面无表情的坂上。他欢快地跳着走到沙发旁的木箱茶几那儿拿起自己的手机，对着坂上说：“阿圭，等下你姐姐请吃饭哦，你也一起去嘛。”

“免了。”坂上把用在程序上的精力勉为其难地分出来给真柴：“我还有工作，你快走吧。”

“什么工作？”真柴套上自己松垮垮的外套，凑过去他身边问：“我能帮上忙吗？”

“我说，你会写代码么？”坂上几乎微不可见地避开了些许，声音中也有一点不耐烦。

真柴顿时五官都皱了起来：“完全不会啊。”

“那你能帮上什么忙？”坂上摆摆手，因为坐着轮椅的关系，和真柴说话时下颔微微扬起，在顶上暖黄的灯光中勾勒出比平时柔和的弧度。真柴看着坂上打算赶自己走的样子，长手长脚的真柴突然往外甩了两下胳膊，看上去有点傻，他说：“我可以留下来陪阿圭你啊。”

坂上的脸色有些古怪，他最后叹了口气，说道：“你先在旁边坐着，等我几分钟。”便按着键盘准备关机。他拿出抽屉里的手机，一亮屏就能看到坂上舞发给他的信息：你们这几天辛苦了，我今晚带祐太郎君去吃个饭放松一下，你要一起来吗？我想你应该也不会来，所以今晚自己打车回去吧。

可是坂上舞并没有预料到真柴实在是令人难以招架，连坂上都只能一次次地败下阵来。

当真柴走出大门的时候坂上舞冲着他打招呼：“祐太郎君，今天辛苦啦！”

真柴弓着背鞠了下腰：“哪里哪里，你也辛苦了。”这一弯腰坂上舞便看到了跟在真柴后面操控着轮椅的弟弟。

“你怎么也来了？”坂上舞情不自禁地让心里的话溜了出来。

坂上懒得看她一眼，真不知道他和真柴谁才是亲姐弟：“你不是说要请吃饭吗，走吧。”

坂上舞拉着真柴一道离开公司，偷偷地对真柴说：“我只是说一下而已，谁知道他会真的来，我原本可没打算请这家伙吃饭。”她又看了眼真柴，接着道：“他很久没有试过两个人以上在外面吃饭了吧。平时你们都一起吃饭吗？”

“嗯，一般中午的话我会去附近买便当。”真柴点点头，坂上对食物没有特殊要求，也没有什么忌口的，基本上就按照真柴的口味去买。前段时间附近有两家餐厅不知道在较劲还是怎样，推出的便当不仅美味而且都特别优惠，为薪资不高的真柴剩下了不少钱，但活动已经结束，再也买不到那么划算的午餐了。

坂上舞介绍的居酒屋在公司附近，他们步行几分钟就已经到达。

“有很多年没有来了吧？”坂上舞让弟弟坐在靠角落的位置里，尽管她知道以弟弟的能力不需要过多的保护，但作为姐姐的始终有着本能在自己的身体里。

“你今天废话有点多。”坂上说着，巡视起店里挂在墙上的手写菜单。

“聊天本来就是废话多的呀，又不是在法庭上，你到底有多久没有社交了。”坂上舞吐槽着：“祐太郎君，你看看有什么想吃的吗？”

真柴支起手指抵着下巴：“好像都挺不错的样子，但是特别想吃的，有！”他双眼放着光，坂上舞不由得也跟着笑起来，自家弟弟不省心，还是祐太郎比较可爱。

小小的餐桌上叠满了被清盘的和食与烧物，因为一个等下要开车另外两个很少喝酒的缘故，大家只点了可尔必思解渴。但坂上舞的兴致依然有些高涨，在弟弟放弃抵抗的沉默中连说了好些真柴不知道的事情。

真柴留意到，尽管坂上今天也很少说话，可他显然是喜欢这样的气氛的，在居酒屋里满溢食物香气、不时传来碰杯的清脆，还有无数听不清的来自陌生人高谈阔论和低声细语，坂上的身体没有任何的拘束与不安，他的眼睛甚至是没有戒备的，这和他平时有些不太一样。诚然真柴已经成为了半个坂上的微表情分析专家，不得不承认他心里头有些莫名的骄傲，是他把原本打算加班的坂上劝来了居酒屋。

在居酒屋门前与真柴道别后，坂上姐弟在商店林立的霓虹闪烁中沿着刚才来的方向原路返回。

坂上舞披着米色西服外套，双手环保着，高跟鞋与地面连成一段小夜曲：“我知道祐太郎君会让人变得稍微温柔一点，但我没想到他对你的影响会那么大。”

“你有什么想说的，直接说。”轮椅上的人没有停下，双手依然带动整个身体前进。

“恐怕这次你不会再想把他开除了吧。就算你嘴上说多少遍，但最终还是认可了他的位置，对吗。”

“以后的事情可说不定。现在看起来善良的人，未必以后也是这样，看似温和无害的兔子，板牙咬起人来也是会出血的。”坂上转动轮椅，面向自己的血脉相连的亲人：“这一点你是最清楚的。”

坂上舞失笑，她摇了摇头，继续往前走：“随便你吧，我说过这是最后一次给你找人了，以后再也不会有了。”

没有再回答，坂上推着轮椅进去公司大厦。

“你不走吗？”正打算去取车的坂上舞有些惊讶地问他。

>>>

“工作还没做完，我等下会自己安排车。”平淡无波的声音在走道里回荡。

“所以你原本是打算加班，但还是跟真柴一起来了吗？”坂上舞愣了一下，随即大笑起来。她一边笑着，一边看着坐着轮椅的弟弟穿过一片黑暗，最后被苍白颜色的电梯吞噬消失。

“真好呢，祐太郎君。”谢谢你。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *两家餐厅指的是「Bistro Fou」和「表参道交响乐」，出自日剧《问题餐厅》
> 
> 我又来了！来呀，搞CP呀！感觉有了一次复健之后第二次就顺手多了，写字的时候没有之前那么涩了，开心~看到有不少人也买这支股，太好了www真柴竟然第二集就直接喊“ケイ”我真是毫无防备，我CP怎么那么甜！！！戴上三百米滤镜觉得坂上对真柴有点宠，真的（（
> 
> ps.这部剧有原著小说哦！喜欢这部剧的大家都去看看小说吧！


End file.
